


Baby Shark

by GeekMom13



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Shark the song, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit being Phichit, Pink Glitter, pink ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: JJ has a little secret from his boyfriend. Phichit “accidentally” spills the beans.





	Baby Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownedcirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/gifts).



> This is a few years after canon- all our fave skaters kept in touch and meet up once a year for a week with their families to catch up and have fun. Phichit skipped last year because Kasam (from [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534868)) was sick. He’s now 4 years old. Kasam is basically a combination of my kids in this. I may have actually paraphrased an entire conversation from them seeing an old home video.

JJ wasn’t sure what Phichit was up to  _ yet, _ but the looks were starting to bother him. Yuri called him paranoid when he said so as they were getting ready for bed the first night because Phichit always smiles. 

But he knew this specific smile- he saw it all the time right after he and Izzy broke up (well, all the time when Yuri was around at least). It meant that Phichit knew something about you. He just had to hope it wasn’t something too bad. 

By the third day, JJ was sure Phichit knew his plans to propose that week- he had only told Izzy so far, but it wouldn’t be the first time she didn’t keep a secret. 

“Phichit can I talk to you?” JJ pulled him from the group. 

Phichit gave that same smile, “Of course!” 

JJ led them down the hall, “Okay so since you  _ obviously know, _ I want to get your help. I was just going to have a waitress do it- but you’re better with a camera.” 

Phichit looked confused for a second before his eyes went wide, “Oh my gosh, you’re going to  _ propose this week! _ ”

“Wait, you… didn’t know? But… You’ve been giving me that look all week!”

Phichit smiled again, “Oh, that’s something else. But come on... spill. When and how are you planning this? Is Yuri going to be prepared enough that he’ll be ready to post the photos? Do I need to send Phonphan off to the spa and suggest taking Yuri too? It’s been a while since they had a spa day-” 

JJ put a hand over Phichit’s mouth, “You can’t tell her!”

Phichit licked his palm to get his hand away, “Fine, I won’t. Now, let’s plan.” 

By the time they had finished completely re-doing his entire proposal, JJ had forgotten that there was a different reason Phichit had been giving him that smile. They had been talking for a good hour and a half, calling places and making reservations. 

With Phichit’s help, JJ could pull off the proposal he wanted. Not that his original plan he had coming into the week was bad- it just wasn’t as involved as it could have been. Phichit was just able to run interference and check in on things without Yuri knowing.

_ Unfortunately, _ Phichit did not forget the reason he had been giving JJ looks all week. 

A certain video he found online from JJ’s prime years. Back when he was really popular in Canada and still went by “King JJ.”

Though, the pink glitter tiara was a bit of a mess.

It was the next morning at breakfast that Phichit finally had his opening. Kasam wasn’t fully awake and was about three seconds from a temper tantrum while sitting between his Godfathers. 

He tossed Yuuri his phone, “Youtube- Baby Shark.” 

Yuuri opened up the app and the toddler quickly clicked on one of the videos, Yuuri’s eyebrows raising in question. Phichit just grinned and said, “Turn it up!” 

JJ almost dropped his drink at the sound of the ukulele, staring at Phichit as he heard the beginning of what he was sure would be the end. 

_ “Hey, kids! Do you know what time it is?”  _

Yuri looked up, puzzled. 

There was a chorus of kids yelling some form of  _ song time! _ coming from the phone. Even Kasam joined in on the cheer.

_ “That’s right! It’s song time!” _

Yuri got up from his seat and rounded the table to stand behind Yuuri- to see a very young JJ, “Is that a  _ pink tiara? _ ”

JJ put his head down, “Yeah.”

“There’s glitter and feathers on it.”

Phichit smiled at that, “Yeah, one of the girls from the show made it for him.”

“That was my sister.”

Phichit started laughing, “Your  _ sister _ put that on you?”

“Yeah. That’s how I got talked into that show in the first place. I was covered in glitter for a good month after that.”

Yuri was just watching the screen as Kasam followed the hand motions of the kids on screen. JJ looked younger than when Yuri first met him. He was wearing what Yuri found out to be the initial design of his logo- back when he hand painted the J’s on the shirts when his brand was still just a pitch instead of one of the most popular lines of ice skating clothes. 

“Did you have to learn that for this show?” 

JJ glared at Phichit, “No. I knew how to play it from volunteering at my church.” 

Yuri smirked at him, “So that’s  _ your _ pink ukulele?”

JJ paused a bit, “Yes. It’s still at my parent’s house.” 

Kasam clapped at the end, chanting  _ again, again. _ Yuuri restarted the video and they all watched as JJ would sing the first bit, showing the hand motion, then strumming the rest of the verse with a huge smile on his face. At the end, everyone just looked at him as Phichit caught Kasam’s attention.

“Kasam, do you know who this is?” He put an arm around a still red JJ.

“That’s Uncle Jean.” 

“Yes,” Phichit smiled, pulling something from his bag, “But Uncle Jean is also King JJ” 

JJ felt something placed on his head as Kasam thought it over.

“But… he’s  _ old, _ Daddy. And his voice isn’t right.” 

Yuri burst out laughing at that, and the other former skaters slowly joined in- the combination of JJ’s embarrassment, Kasam’s innocent comment, and Yuri’s loud laughter was too much. Phichit explained that it was an old video, like the ones from their wedding and Kasam smiled, hopping off of Yuuri to get a hug from JJ. 

Once they calmed down, Yuri walked over to JJ and had Phichit take a photo of him with the crown that no one was letting him see. When it was posted, he tagged it with  _ #stillmykingalltheseyearslater #mymanlooksgoodinpink #glitterisglorious #myboyfriend _ .

The next morning, no one was shocked to see a new post on Yuri’s page, him wearing the pink crown and holding up his hand, complete with a black band, tagged  _ #isaidyes #herestothekings. _

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing discord server. Feel free to join there.](https://discord.gg/VJfABXv)  
>  OR  
> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
